One-shots
by Autobot Moonstar
Summary: bunch of one-shots and whatnot involving NEST, OC's, Autobots and Decepticons. majority takes place in Bayverse, but a few take place in TF: Prime. enjoy
1. Terror Twins Prank Ironhide and Ratchet

Sideswipe's POV

Me and Sunny were sitting in the rec room when Lennox comes in with his laptop laughing.  
"Will, what's so funny?" I ask him  
"this video that I found is just hilarious." He says as he laughs.  
"ok?" Sunny says as he looks at Will  
"here, I'll show you." Will says as he turns his laptop around and watch this hilarious video.  
. ?v=102... (please watch this video)  
"that is just funny, sunny" I say laughing my aft off as Sunny and Will do the same.  
"Sides, I got an idea for a prank" Sunny says  
"oh, what and who?" I say back  
"Do something similar and Ironhide and Ratchet." Sunny replies  
"are you our of your fraggin' mind? both of them?" I say  
"we've never pranked Ratchet at all" Sunny says  
"you have a point there, Sunny" I say  
"are you sure you really want to prank Ironhide again and prank Ratchet? you know what will happen." Will says  
"we know what might happen, and we're still gonna prank them." Sunny and I say at the same time  
"fine, just leave me out of this." Will says he turns around and leaves  
"so, Sunny how are we gonna pull this prank off on Ironhide and Ratchet?" I ask him  
"I'm not sure, but it'll work once we figure out how." Sunny says to me  
"okay, Sunny if you are sure." I tell him  
"I got it, Sides." Sunny says after 5 minutes of silence.  
"What's the plan than?" I ask  
"one of us will go into Medbay and switch out the bottle that Ratchet uses to fix any dents on our armor an replace with glue, while one of us trains with Ironaft and dent his interfacing armor." Sunny says  
"that may work. but who will do which job?" I ask  
"I'll do the switching of bottles while you go train with Ironaft and make sure you dent his interfacing armor." Sunny says  
"all right than Sunny. let's get to it." I say as we leave the rec room and go our separate ways.

Sunny' POV  
I grab a bottle of glue and go to the Medbay. 'scrap, Ratchet's in there. how do I get him to leave?' I think to myself.  
Hiding the bottle of glue behind my back, I poke my helm in the doorway, "Ratchet?" I say  
"what now, Sunstreaker?" Ratchet says as he turns around with a wrench in his servo  
"I think Optimus was asking for you in the main hanger." I say  
"Don't touch anything, Sunstreaker." Ratchet says threateningly waving his wrench in the air.  
"sure."  
Once he was gone, I quickly slipped in and switched the bottles. After that was done, I walked out of there and went to the rec room.  
-okay, the bottles have been switched and I'm in the rec room- I comm Sides.  
-okay, I'll be there shortly once I manage to dent his armor- Sides commed back.  
-okay- I send back

Sides' POV  
'Sunny did his part, now to just do mine.' I think to myself as I succesfully manage to punch Ironhide in his interfacing armor and leave a good dent.  
Before Ironhide could retaliate, I swiftly walked out of the training room and to the rec room.  
"I managed it, Sunny." I say as i sat down on the Autobot size couch which is next the human size couch.  
"now, we can play soem video games and wait for it to happen." Sunny says to me as he grabs two video controllers.  
"All right" I reply

In the medbay: Ironhide's POV  
"just give me the armor that is dented, Ironhide." Ratchet says as I walk into the Medbay  
"sure." I reply back as I take my interface armor off and hand it to him.  
turning around, "how did you manage to dent your interface armor?" Ratchet asks me  
"I was training with Sideswipe and I don't know how he managed to dent that particle armor." I reply as I sit on the medical berth  
"okay. It'll be a few minutes."  
"it's fine, Ratchet. I don't mind waiting"  
I sat there while Ratchet was fixing my armor when he made a commotion.  
"those twins are going to get it!" Ratchet yells.  
"What did those two do this time?" I ask as Ratchet turns around and I see that my interface armor is stuck to his hands  
"It seems that they switched out the bottles. This bottle is fill of glue and not the finisher." Ratchet says  
"I'll help." I say as I walk over to him and start pulling the armor off and my hands get stuck  
"frag, what do we do now, Ratchet?" I ask  
"get somebot to help." he replies.  
"sure thing" I say.

Ratchet's POV  
{Optimus} I send over the comm link  
{yes, Ratchet?} Optimus sends back  
{Ironhide and I require...some help in the medbay.} I send back  
{what kind of help do you require?} Optimus asks  
{come to the medbay and you'll see} I reply back  
{I'm on my way.} Optimus comms back

Optimus' POV  
{I'm on my way, Ratchet.] I send back as I leave my office and walk to the medbay thinking about may have happened that Ratchet requires my help with.  
"What happened?" I ask as I stand in the doorway and look at Ironhide and Ratchet, seeing that they both have their hands stuck on Ironhide's interface armor.  
"I suspect that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker has something to do with this predicament we are in, Prime." Ironhide says  
"no doubt Ironhide." I reply as I walk closer.  
"Ratchet, what exactly do you need me to do?" I ask  
"there should be a bottle with a liquid I made that will unstick our hands over on that counter." Ratchet says as he tilts his head in the direction  
I walked over and grabbed and went back.  
"Just pour a little and it should do the trick." Ratchet says as I pour some and watch as it unsticks their hands away from Ironhide's interface armor.  
"here. it's fixed and try not to dent it again." Ratchet says as he hands it back to Ironhide and grabs his wrenches.  
"where are you two going?" I ask as Ratchet and Ironhide walk out  
"to find those twins." Ratchet replies  
"when you're done, send them to me" I say as I walk back to my office and to more paperwork.

Rec Room: Will's POV  
"hey, 'Hide, Ratchet" I say as they walk in looking mad  
"hi, Will" they both say back as they continue to walk towards Sides and Sunny.  
"feeling lucky, punks?" Ironhide asks the twins jump up and lightly scream  
"Ironhide, Ratchet," Sides says just as Sunny says "what are you doing here?"  
"to extract some revenge" Ratchet says as he throws a wrench at Sides and Sunny.  
"ow" both say at the same time.  
"You two will train with me tomorrow and I won't show any mercy either and Optimus wants you to right away." Ironhide says as the twins look scared.  
"no need, Ironhide." Optimus says as he walks in.  
"Sideswipe, you will help Ratchet in the medbay for two weeks and Sunstreaker, you will take Ironhide's patrols for two weeks. that will be your punishment for pranking them and no more pranks." Optimus tells them as he walks away


	2. Miko pisses Megatron off

this one shot takes place in the Transformers Prime universe.  
On the Nemesis: Command Center  
Megatron's POV:  
I stand in the front of my ship watching the screen as I hear Starscream walking in. "Lord Megatron, the human femme, Miko, is driving everybot on this ship, crazy with her non stop talking and pranking!" Starscream tells me  
"Starscream, enough. It hasn't even been one day." I tell him  
"Megatron, return Miko to us." I hear and I turn around and face the screen.  
"ahh, Optimus. I plan on using her against you." I say  
"Never, Buckethead. You'd have to catch me first, Megacreep." I hear and I look down and see the annoying human femme.  
picking her up, "It is Lord Megatron, fleshling." I say  
"and it's Miko, not fleshling." the human femme says just before she sprayed something in my optics.  
"ahhh. what was that?!"  
"pepper spray. and ratchet, I've somehow managed to uncloak the ship with Raf's texting me how to do it."  
"grab that pest now!" I yell as I try to grab but end up grabbing Starscream's interface armor  
"Lord Megatron, I had no idea you swung that way" Starscream says  
"I don't, Starscream. Now grab that pest or else." I say my vision clears and I see that the Autobots were still on the screen and could hear them laughing in the background.  
"Soundwave, cut the video NOW!" I yell  
-video is ended-  
"Now find that pest" I say  
"L-Lord Megatron, she's no longer on the ship. The Autobots have taken her back." Starscream says just as the screen goes off  
"Soundwave, open it"  
"hello Buckethead"  
"It's Lord Megatron, fleshling"  
"nope, its Buckethead cause you look like a bucket, therefore you're Buckethead. and in 3,2,1..."  
bang, and just than I am splashed with...HOT PINK PAINT from above.  
"you will regret this, you pest." I say before Soundwave ends the call  
"if I hear anyone speak of this, they will be killed." I say as I walk and to my room to wash the paint off.


	3. Knockout is dared

this one takes place on Cybertron at some random club and is in Knockout's POV. (and before the war started.)  
enjoy.  
I was sitting at the bar at a club in Iacon, getting drunk with Breakdown when some mech sat next to me.  
"Knockout, I dare you to kiss that mech...on the lips." Breakdown tells me.  
"no way in pit, Break" I reply  
"I triple predacon dare you too, Knock." Break continues.  
sighing, "Fine, Break, but do not speak of this to anybot or I will do some reconstruct work on you." I reply as I turn and look at the mech.  
He's bulky, and his armor is blue and gold and is a flyer, and needs a buff job badly.  
"hi, my name's Dreadwing, what's yours?" He asks  
"Knockout and this here is my friend, Breakdown." I reply  
"I hear that a war is brewing over in Kaon." Dreadwing says  
"I know, Break and I were from there, but we left before things could get serious." I said.  
"a good thing too. I'm also from Kaon but I'm looking for my twin brother ,Skyquake." Dreadwing replies.  
Break punches my arm and I look at him. "what you waiting for? if you back out of the dare, I won't let you live it down unless you do the dare." Break says  
"What dare?" Dreadwing asks  
"oh, I dared Knock here to kiss the mech that just sat next to him on the ...lips" Break tells him.  
"I'm outta here." Dreadwing says and just before he stands up, I kiss him on the lips. "Happy, Break?" I ask  
"yah." Break replies.  
"you're next, Break." I say before I leave the bar and head home, thinking about what I just did.  
I got home and started making up a song about what happened.  
(a/n: following is to the tune of I kissed a girl by Katy Perry)  
_That was never the way I planned, not my intention_  
_I got dared with a drink in my servo  
lost my pride  
it wasn't what I wanted  
didn't want to kiss you  
but I was curious  
you had caught my attention  
I kissed a mech  
and I liked it  
the taste of high grade energon  
on his lips  
I kissed a mech  
just to try it  
I hope my girlfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, but felt right too  
it don't mean I'm in love  
I kissed a mech and I liked it I liked it  
I know your name  
but not where you live_  
_you're my experiment  
just a curiosity  
its not what normal mechs would do  
not how we behave  
my helm is so confused  
hard to obey_  
_I kissed a mech  
and I liked it  
the taste of high grade energon  
on his lips  
I kissed a mech  
just to try it  
I hope my girlfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, but felt right too  
it don't mean I'm in love  
I kissed a mech and I liked it I liked it  
we mechs  
we are so tough  
so brave  
every femmebot swoons at us  
hard to resist  
so touchable  
too proud to deny it  
its' not a big deal  
it ain't innocent  
I kissed a mech  
and I liked it  
the taste of high grade energon  
on his lips  
I kissed a mech  
just to try it  
I hope my girlfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, but felt right too  
it don't mean I'm in love  
I kissed a mech and I liked it I liked it._  
After I sung that song, I went to my berth and went into recharge.


	4. Shockwave

TFP universe:

takes place after Cybertron is revived  
Arcee's view  
"scrap, Shockwave's gone again!" I say as he suddenly disappears just as quickly as he appears  
"you know, Shockwave is almost acting like Macavity." Bee says  
"Like who?" I ask confused  
"Macavity is the evil feline in Cats a musical that Raf showed me." Bee said  
"uh, ok? How does that relate to the current situation, Bee?" I ask  
so Bee plays the song and after it was done, I look at him  
"I've got an idea." I say  
"what is it?" Bee asks  
"Why not use that same song, but change it up a bit?" I tell him  
"Sure!" Bee says  
"I'll sing it and you record" I say as I begin  
_Shockwave!  
*instrumental*  
Shockwave's a mystery con  
He's called the 'Cyclone'  
for he's a master criminal  
who can defy the law  
He's the bafflement of the Elite guard  
The flying squads despair  
and when you reach the scene of the crime,  
Shockwave's not there!  
*instrumental*  
Shockwave! Shockwave!  
There's no Con like Shockwave,  
He's broken every Cybertronian law,  
He breaks the laws of gravity  
His powers of experimentation  
Would make a bot shake  
and when you reach the scene of crime,  
Shockwave's not there!  
You may see him in the basement,  
you may look up in the sky,  
but I tell you once, and once again,  
Shockwave's not there!  
Shockwave's a purple Con  
He's not very tall and thin  
you would know him if you saw him  
for he has one protruding optic  
he has no brow  
his helm is highly flat  
his paint is dull from neglect  
he stares at you with that one optic  
and when you think he's half in recharge,  
He's always wide awake!  
Shockwave! Shockwave!  
There's no Con like Shockwave  
for he's a fiend in metal  
a monster of depravity  
You may meet him in an alley way  
you may meet him in the square  
but when a crime's been discovered there,  
Shockwave's not there!_

A/N rest of the song doesn't work with Shockwave, but with Megatron, and well, I don't want to change it.


	5. short poem

the following is to the tune of Brown Bear, Brown Bear what do you see? enjoy.

Decepticons:

Megatron, Megatron what do you see?  
I see Starscream looking at me.

Starscream, Starscream what do you see?  
I see Dreadwing looking at me.

Dreadwing, Dreadwing what do you see?  
I see Soundwave looking at me.

Soundwave, Soundwave what do you see?  
*shows a picture of Breakdown*.

Breakdown, Breakdown what do you see?  
I see Knockout looking at me.

Knockout, Knockout what do you see?  
I see Airachnid looking at me.

Airachnid, Airachnid what do you see?  
I see Laserbeak looking at me.

Laserbeak, Laserbeak what do you see?  
I see Shockwave looking at me.

Shockwave, Shockwave what do you see?  
I see Predaking looking at me.

Predaking, Predaking what do you see?  
I see the Autobots looking at me.

Autobots, Autobots what do you see?  
We see the Decepticons looking at us.

Autobots

Optimus Prime, Optimus Prime what do you see?  
I see Ratchet looking at me.

Ratchet, Ratchet what do you see?  
I see Miko looking at me.

Miko, Miko what do you see?  
I see Bulk looking at me.

Bulkhead, Bulkhead what do you see?  
I see Bumblebee looking at me.

Bumblebee, Bumblebee what do you see?  
I see Raf looking at me.

Raf, Raf what do you see?  
I see Jack looking at me.

Jack, Jack what do you see?  
I see Arcee looking at me.

Arcee, Arcee what do you see?  
I see Cliffjumper looking at me.

Cliffjumper, Cliffjumper what do you see?  
I see Nurse Darby looking at me.

Nurse Darby, Nurse Darby what do you see?  
I see Agent Fowler looking at me.

Agent Fowler, Agent Fowler what do you see?  
I see Team Prime looking at me.

Team Prime, Team Prime, what do you see?  
We see the Decepticons looking at us.


	6. time to prank a certain Director

(Ravenstar is an OC of mine)  
Ravenstar's POV

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker" I say as I look for them on base, knowing that Galloway will be arriving soon and I need their help.  
"Yes, Raven?" Sides says as he and his brother come up behind me.  
"I need your help with pranking someone." I say as I turn around and look at them.  
"who's being pranked?" Sunny asks  
"Galloway" I reply  
"why him?" Sides ask  
"He annoys me and dad and is always trying to get info on our weaponry." I say  
"but you're going to risk Boss Bot being mad at you." Sunny says.  
"I know, but Galloway needs to be taught a lesson, so to speak" I said.  
"What do you have in mind?" Sides asks me as I see dad heading our way.  
"Meet me in the rec room in 15 minutes. Dad's heading towards here." I say and they quickly walk away  
"hi dad" I say as he stops in front of me  
"Ravenstar, Galloway will be staying at base for four days." dad says  
"why?" I ask  
"same reasons as before, Raven." dad says annoyed.  
"ugh. he's always trying to get information on our weaponry." I say  
"also, Raven, why were you talking with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?" dad asks me  
"because I needed their help with something." I said  
"like what?" Dad asks  
"to help prank someone." I say  
"Ravenstar" dad says in a warning tone.  
"It's nothing that is harmful or dangerous, daddy." I tell him as I look up at him.  
Sighing, "just be careful and if the prank is harmful or dangerous, you will help Ratchet in the Medbay for two weeks, Raven" dad said.  
"no problem, daddy." "I say as I hug him and run off to the rec room.  
"hey Sides, Sunny" I say as I walk in and see them sitting on the Autobot size couch.  
"hey, Raven." Sides says as Sunny just waves.  
I sit next to them and turn so that I was facing them.  
"Galloway is gonna be here for four days." I say  
Sides and Sunny just groan. "and my dad is cool with it, but he doesn't know who we're gonna prank, but the pranks can't be harmful or dangerous." I said.  
"how many pranks are you planning to do on Galloway?" Sunny asks  
"three. One for each day that he is here. and today does not start cause he's arriving today." I reply  
"okay. I have an idea" Sides says  
"what is it" I ask  
"prank one can be slipping some sleeping pills that humans take, and when he wakes, we can act like we don't know who he is." Sides says  
"that's a good one. prank two can be taking his shampoo, dumping out the shampoo in it and put in hair dye." I say.  
"what colors?" Sunny asks  
"um...cherry red, gold and cobalt blue." I say  
"why those colors?" Sides ask  
"because, cherry red is your armor color, Sides and gold is Sunny's armor color and cobalt blue is my main armour color" I say  
"but you also have black and red flames too, Raven." Sides says  
"I know, but cobalt blue is the main color,Sides. Now we need to come up with the 3rd prank." I say.  
"Hey, Sides, Sunny, and Raven." We hear and we turn and look down and see that it's Will.  
"hi,Will" I say  
"what are you three upto?" Will asks.  
"we're planning on pranking Galloway during his three day stay here." I tell him.  
"what pranks are you going to do?" Will asks.  
"prank one is putting sleeping pills in his food or drink and than when he wakes up, pretend we don't know who he is." Sides says  
"prank two is taking his shampoo and replacing it with a bottle of hair dye. and the colors will be cherry red, gold, an cobalt blue." Sunny says  
"we haven't figured out what the third prank will be." I said.  
"How about painting his face to look like a Zombie and when he walks around on base, run away saying Zombie?" Will says  
"that is a awesome prank, Will" I exclaim.  
"I'm going to help you guys." Will said  
"why?" Sides, Sunny, and I say at the same time  
"because you need someone who can go onto the human side of the base." Will says  
"you're right, Will. We completely forgot about that." I say.  
"when should we start working on our plan?" Will asks.  
**~Ravenstar, Galloway is on his way here. I believe it best if you are here to also greet him too.~ **dad sends me  
**~why, dad?~ **I send back  
~ **Because ****you are my daughter and Galloway expects you to be with me.~** dad sends back  
**~fine, I'll be there soon.~** I send back.  
"uh guys, Galloway's on his way and expects me to be with my dad when he arrives. So I think prank one should be put into play now." I say as I stand up.  
"ok, I'll slip the pills into Galloway's food tonight and prank will be put into play tomorrow." Will says  
"that's a plan, Will. Now I gotta get going or else." I say as I leave the rec room and head to the main hanger.


	7. Galloway's 3 pranks

Prank 1:

Ravenstar's view

I wake up and stop by the rec room and grabbed an Energon cube and drank it.  
I headed to the hanger and saw Will on the platform  
"Hey, Will, I need your help" I say as I stand in front  
"What do you need?" He asks  
"I need an alt mode and I figured you and Epps could possibly help me with that" I said  
"No problem. Epps should be arriving soon with a Aston Martin V7 Vantage." Will said as Epps pulls into the hanger in a cobalt blue car  
As soon as Epps gets out of the car, I scan it and than transform into my new alt mode and transforms back into my bipedal mode.  
"What is going on here?" I hear and see Galloway.  
"Who let a Civilian on base?" I ask in general  
"Major Lennox, what is going on here?" Galloway asks  
"Um, sir how do you know my name and I repeat Ravenstar's question, why is a civilain on base?" Will asks.  
"There you are, Ravenstar." Ironhide says as he comes towards me.  
"Hi, Ironhide" I say as I look up at him and I see that with gaining my alt mode, I have grown a few inches. not much but at least I come to just underneath Hide's chin where before I was at his chassis.  
"Training room now, Star" Ironhide says  
I head to the training room with Ironhide following behind me  
"You know what do, Star." Hide said as he stands off to the side and watches me as I do everything that has been taught to me. After all the targets were blown up, Ironhide overlooks all of them.  
Turning to me, "You passed. Star. You're ready for battle." Hide tells me.  
"Yes!" I say happily and run out of the training room to the main hanger, happy.  
I get there and see that Galloway is fustrated because everyone is acting like they don't know him.  
I see dad by the hanger door and I run over to him and for one, I succeed in jumping onto his back.  
"Hi dad." I say  
"hello, Raven." dad replies as he takes me off his back and sets me on the ground, smiling  
"Ironhide says that I am ready to go into battle now." I tell dad.  
"I'm proud of you, sweetspark." dad says and he kisses the top of my helm.  
"now, please stop getting Galloway angry." dad says  
sighing, "fine, daddy" I reply  
"Evening, Director" I said as I walk past the platform to the hallway and went the rec room.  
"Hey, Will, Sides, Sunny" I say when I walk in  
"hey" they reply at different times  
"Raven" Will says  
"Yes, Will?" I ask  
"I switched Galloway's shampoo with the dye like we planned. Now to just wait until tomorrow." Will says.

prank 2 and 3:

pran are combined  
"Galloway is, let's just it's a funny sight." Will says as Galloway follows behind him.  
"uh, Director, your hair is three different colors and you look like a zombie" I ask, succeeding in keeping from laughing.  
"what do you mean?" Galloway asks  
Looking at Will, "Show him, Will" I say  
Will pulls a mirror out of his pocket and shows Galloway what his hair and face looks like.  
"What in Sam's hell? Who did this?" Galloway asks in general.  
"I do not know, Director. But I will get to the bottom of this." Will said and I did my best to keep from laughing, but it didn't work cause I felt dad's amusement through the bond.  
"You better not be laughing at me?" Galloway said  
"I'm not." I replied  
"Than why are you laughing?" He asks  
"Because I feel like it, Director" I said, just to piss him off.  
I decided to capture what Galloway looks like and sent to everybot on base.  
Soon we all heard laughter.  
Looking at me, "you were behind this?" Galloway says shockingly  
"yeah, and I'll gladly do it again, Director because you are annoying" I said as I leave the hanger and the meeting.


	8. Terror Twins at it again

(bayverse)  
Jazz's view  
I was outside the rec room when I heard Sideswipe and Sunstreaker talking inside.  
"hey, Sides, you know who we haven't pranked yet?" I heard Sunny say as I quietly walked into the rec room and hid myself in the shadows  
"yah, who?" Sides replied  
"Ravenstar" Sunny told him  
"Sunny, the Prime's daughter?! are you crazy?!" Sides yelled at his bother  
"come on, Sides. She's the one Femme we have yet to prank. and I have the perfect prank in mind too" Sunny told him.  
"all right, but if she gets pissed, it's your fault" I heard before I slipped out of the rec room and went to find Ravenstar, figuring she wouldn't want to be pranked.  
I stood outside her quarters, waiting for her to open.  
"Jazz, what are you doing?" I hear behind me and I turn to find Ravenstar.  
"I overheard Sunstreaker and Sideswipe talking about pranking you, and I thought you would like to know" I said before walking away  
"thanks, Jazz." I heard as I went to mine and Prowl's quarters.  
Next day:  
Ravenstar's view  
"Sides, Sunny, I'd like a word with you" I said as I walked into the rec room and saw them  
"of course, Raven" Sides said  
"listen to me and listen good, if either of you two ever prank me, I will personally do the same to you and rearrange your interface equipment. do I make myself clear, mechs?" I said  
"yes, Raven" Sunny said.  
"good" I said before I left the rec room and went to quarters just to be hit with pink paint.  
"SIDESWIPE, SUNSTREAKER!"I said as I turned around and saw Prowl.  
"Prowl, please find those two glitch heads and throw into the brig" I said before heading to wash racks to wash the paint off.  
:Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are in the brig, Ravenstar: Prowl commed me.  
:ok, I will be there shortly..with Ratchet: I commed back  
:why Ratchet?: Prowl asked  
:because I am going to do some pranking on them, Prowl.: I said as I left the wash racks and head to the medbay  
:good luck: I heard before the comm ended  
"Ratchet, think you can come with?" I asked as I stepped into the medbay  
"why?" Ratchet asked me  
"because the twins pranked me when I told them not to and I'm going to the same thing, but I need them sedated plus I'd like to use some of the items you have confiscated from them." I said.  
Smiling, "of course, Raven" Ratchet said as he grabbed what he needed while I headed into his office and pulled down the box that held all the items. I pulled out two rainbow afro wigs, two clown noses, superglue that lasts two days, a can of pink spray paint and a can of red spray paint.  
I walked out of Ratchet's office with the stuff I need.  
"ready, Ratchet?" I asked  
"yes" Ratchet said as we headed to the brig.  
"Ratchet.." I started but he interrupted me.  
"I'll go in first and sedate them" Ratchet said as he walked inside  
after a few minutes I went in and proceeded to glue a wig and nose to Sides and Sunny and took the spray paints and painted their chests and interface panel.  
"Ratchet, think you can turn off their interface equipment? I asked once I was done  
"of course I can, but why?" Ratchet asked  
"because I told them that if they pranked me, not only would they get pranked, but I'll rearrange their interface equipment, but I think that turning it off would be better. they won't know what hit them until they went to interface or whatever" I said  
without another word, Ratchet turned off their interface and we left.  
a few hours later,  
"RAVENSTAR!" I heard behind me, turning I saw Sides and Sunny running towards me  
I ran, heading for the main hanger  
"GET BACK HERE, FEMME!" Sunny said  
"YOU'LL TELL US HOW TO GET THESE THINGS OFF US!" Sides yelled  
I ran into the hanger, unaware of the meeting taking place. I quickly jumped up and swung myself onto the beams  
"where is she?" Sunny said as he and Sides ran into the hanger  
"what is the meaning of this, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker?" dad asked, clearly not happy and it was than that I realized I had interrupted a meeting.  
"Sir, we are looking for Raven" Sides said  
"why?" dad asked  
"she did this us" Sunny said pointing at himself.  
I hid my laughter.  
"and why would my daughter prank you?" dad asked them  
"well...um...maybe because we pranked her?" Sides said  
"slag right!" I said just as I realized I gave away my position  
"how long will this last?" dad asked me  
"two days. the glue I used will wear off in two days" I said as I jumped down from the beam and landed in front of Sides and Sunny.  
"oh and Sides, Sunny, have fun with 'facing or not" I said as I quickly ran out of the hanger and to the rec room.


End file.
